The Characteristics of Zutara
by HeartofFire-SoulofWater
Summary: Zutara Drabbles. Chapter 20: "Katara, trust me, he was not trying to sell you fish."
1. The Characteristics

**Welcome to my set of drabbles. Enjoy.**

**---**

Katara is strong, Zuko is broken.

Katara is shy, Zuko is blunt.

Katara is passionate, Zuko is intense.

Katara thinks things through, Zuko lives for the moment.

Katara has a love of life, Zuko has a love of honor.

Katara is soft, Zuko is hard.

Katara is determined, but then again, so is Zuko.

Katara heals, Zuko is scarred.

The one thing they share, however… is love.

**HoFSoW**


	2. Eye Contact

**Just something that came to mind, which is a miracle, because stories never just pop into my head like they do for most lucky authors on this site. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I do however, own a kitten. I just bought her three days ago. Yay! 

"You know, you never actually look me in the eye."

"What are you talking about?" Katara mused. Fact was, she knew exactly what Zuko was talking about. But she didn't have to tell _him_ that.

"You don't ever make eye contact with me. When you talk to me, you'll stare at anything else. It's as if the blade of grass you're looking at is the most fascinating thing in the world."

"I do, too!"

"You aren't right now."

"…so."

Zuko subtly took two steps closer to Katara, so that they were only separated by a few inches and the cold air of the night that swirled between them. She blushed.

"Why is that, Katara?"

"I don't know…" she avoided the question and his penetrating gaze simultaneously, desperately wishing he would back away from her. Standing this close to Zuko was absolutely unnerving.

"You can tell me."

Katara sighed. He was going to get it out of her eventually; she might as well just go ahead and admit everything.

"I don't know… I can look anyone else in the eye quite easily. It's one of the things I'm good at, actually; making eye contact with the person I'm talking to. It's just that, with you… it's… different… harder." She was shaking now; unnerved by the fact that she'd just told him that. She was certain her blush couldn't ever possibly be a deeper crimson than it was right now. Maybe Zuko didn't understand what she meant by it, what those words _really_ meant…

"Why is it harder to look at me, Katara?" Zuko pressed, a seductive edge to his voice.

She shrugged, ever avoiding his gaze. Zuko took one last step so that his hard, muscled chest was pressed against her soft, delicate one, and Katara gasped as he lifted his hand to her cheek, grazing his thumb along her jawbone.

Oh wait, she was wrong. She _could_ blush a darker shade of red than before.

Zuko smirked, moving his hand to gently raise her chin up, and Katara's eyes slowly, very slowly, traveled up his visage, to his lips, his nose, and finally … his eyes.

His gorgeous, amber eyes, that looked a thousand times more beautiful than a raging fire, and that were, to no surprise, looking straight back at her watery, cerulean, blue eyes.

For the life of her, Katara simply could not remember _why_ she'd failed to notice just how striking and awe-inspiring Zuko's eyes were, or just how difficult it was to tear _her_ eyes away from them.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Katara had also failed to notice that their mouths were slowly moving closer together until she felt his breath against her lips as he whispered to her.

Katara subtly licked her lips and, suddenly, they collided. Their lips, their hands, their bodies, their _souls_… all meshed together as one, moving together underneath the stars. And when they broke apart, Katara had a new problem.

Now, instead of not being able to look Zuko in the eye, she simply couldn't take her eyes off him.

**HoFSoW**


	3. Only Us

**Yeah, so this one kinda stinks. Wait, they tell me not to put down my work before I let people read it, so, uhhm… THIS ONE ROCKS!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

They were all crowded around the fire, eating dinner and chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Sokka was busy gulping down the few remaining drops of the chicken-goose soup Katara had made. Iroh was in a debate with Aang about whether jasmine tea or ginseng tea tasted better. Toph had finished her soup and left to practice her earthbending.

So, of course, no one noticed how much Zuko was staring at Katara, or the seductive glances she sent back at him. And when he stood up, proclaiming that he was going to practice his firebending, they certainly didn't notice Zuko graze his hand across Katara's shoulder, a silent invitation for her to join him.

And when, five minutes later, Katara told everyone she was going to sleep, no one noticed her quietly slip out of her tent and into the shade of the forest.

Deep in the forest, Zuko grabbed Katara's waist, pressed her against a tree, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She ran her fingers through his coal black hair and kissed him passionately, loving the danger of what they were doing. As Zuko clutched her closer to him, Katara worried about what would happen if someone were to walk in on them.

But then again… they never noticed, did they?

**HoFSoW**


	4. Tea

**I don't usually write like this, but I like it, although I'm not sure I made it understandable to people who don't have my knowledge of tea.**

**It was difficult to write, which is why it's shorter than I intended.**

**Just a note, the giving of Puerh Beeng tea expresses the idea of a long-term relationship. Yes, that's significant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

---

Their love was like tea.

---

Before she met him, Katara was a drinker of Ginseng Tea. Revered for its strength and rejuvenating powers, she was its match.

---

Zuko, however, drank Genmai Cha Tea. It was the tea of royalty, which soon became the tea of peasants. Its history was much like his life.

---

When their groups joined together, he isolated himself. She wanted to reach out to him.

Iroh told her to give him tea.

---

When she first gave him a cup of tea, it was Kukicha Tea. It symbolized the uniqueness of their relationship.

"Why are their twigs in my tea?" he raises one eyebrow, and she simply chuckles at him and tells him to drink up.

He mutters something about Waterbenders, and how he's never seen tea with twigs in it before, and obediently sips away.

---

He tells her he thinks she is like Snowbud Tea; airy, light and cheerful.

She thinks he is like Spiced Green Tea; exotic, spicy and flavorful.

She kisses him for the first time to test her theory.

"Well?"

"Flavorful." She affirms.

"…and _definitely_ spicy." They both smirk.

---

In the morning, when her eyelids are still drooping, he wakes her up with Assam Tea.

A gentle kiss on the lips brings about her first smile of the day.

---

When they are tired of this war, tired of the hurt and tears and pain, tired of the aching of their hearts, he is like Hibiscus Tea.

Soothing, refreshing, and just what she needs.

---

In the forest, he makes her yet another cup of tea. She wonders when he developed this obsession with tea and realizes that maybe it's rubbed off on her.

He tells her to close her eyes, and she obeys. Sipping from the cup he places at her mouth, she instantly recognizes that it is Puerh Beeng tea.

When he takes her necklace off, and replaces it with another, she finally opens her eyes.

"Marry me."

A pause… and she drinks her tea.

"Yes." 

**HoFSoW**


	5. The Kissing Bandit

**So this was written at 2:30a.m., so please forgive me if it sucks. Hey, maybe it's good, it's not like I can ever tell. rolls eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

"Hey Zuko, have you ever heard the story of JoJo the Kissing Bandit?"

"Why would I ever want to know about some stupid Water Tribe legend?"

"Oh, shut it, Zuko. It's not even a Water Tribe story."

"Fine." He would never admit that he was actually a little interested in hearing Katara's story.

"Well, this is how it goes." Katara began, scooting closer to Zuko.

"There was once a woman named Josephine who lived in the Earth Kingdom. She was famous for stealing from the rich and giving the money and things she stole to the poor. The one thing she never forgot to do was leave a red-lipstick kiss on her male victims. That's how she earned the name 'Jojo the Kissing Bandit'. But one day, as she finished stealing from a rich Fire Nation nobleman and leaned down to plant her trademark kiss, the man moved his head and caught her lips. They fell in love and worked together for the rest of their lives helping the poor."

"That's it?" Zuko inquired, "Some story."

Katara sighed, "Oh, Zuko. I should've known better than to think you'd ever understand love."

"Oh, I understand love all right." Zuko smirked.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Prove it." she whispered.

He leaned in closer to Katara, placing one hand on her waist, causing her to gasp, and the other under her chin, bringing her lips closer to his…

"Nah." Zuko mumbled, "You wouldn't understand even if I did prove it to you." And he stood up and walked back to camp, leaving Katara alone and confused.

"But…" she mumbled, tracing her fingers across her lips.

-----------

Katara awoke to the sound of rain dripping on her tent, and sighed as she sat up. There was no way she could sleep when it was raining. Walking outside, she saw Zuko sitting next to where their campfire had once been.

"Zuko, why are you still up?" Katara asked.

"I could ask the same of you."

She walked over and sat next to him, enjoying the pitter patter of the rain and companionable silence they shared. After a few minutes, Katara spoke.

"I can never sleep when it rains."

"It reminds me of you."

"What does?"

"The rain." Zuko responded.

"Oh…" she smiled, looking over at him. Zuko's eyes were downcast; staring at the puddle of water at his feet. He looked sad, far away.

"What are you thinking about?"

After a long pause, he looked Katara in the eyes. "My mother."

She understood how he felt. Sad, lonely, and maybe even like it was his fault. Katara reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you told me that you lost your mother to the Fire Nation, but you never told me how."

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered, turning away from her.

"Well, you can't keep it all bottled up inside. Maybe it would help to talk about it." she kept her hand on his shoulder, hoping it would help him open up.

Zuko turned to her, looked her in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Katara, and took her hand in his.

"You just being here helps." He smiled.

She blushed, wrapping her fingers in his and warmly smiling back.

"Anything for a friend."

Her smile caught Zuko off-guard, making him stutter and look around awkwardly. Why did her smile always do that to him? How did her laugh make him forget everything he was thinking about except for her? He tried to push down the nervous feeling in his stomach and keep his head clear.

"Zuko?" Katara's brow furrowed, "You alright?"

"You know, stealing isn't nice, Kat."

She smiled at the nickname he'd given her. "…Stealing? What do you mean?"

"I think you've stolen my heart."

Katara blushed even more, mumbling apologies and avoiding his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?!" Katara stuttered.

"Well, of course. Remember the story you told me last night, about the Kissing Bandit?"

"Oh, uhhm… yeah…" Katara whispered, leaning closer to Zuko, her hand still entwined with his.

Zuko brought her hand up to his face, and she gently stroked her thumb across his scar. He tilted her chin upwards, grazing his lips across his own.

"Go on," he whispered, "You stole something of mine, now you've got to kiss me."

And she did. Katara kissed Zuko like she'd never kissed anyone before, murmuring his name into his lips. Zuko ran his fingers through her hair, wrapping an arm around Katara's waist and pulling her closer to him.

As they finally broke apart, Katara leaned in and whispered to him; "Alright, so maybe you _do_ understand love."

And he smirked, kissing her again.

**HoFSoW**


	6. Unveiled Letters

**First time I've ever written a letter-type thing. I want to write one in Zuko's PoV but maybe I'll save that for when I'm a bit more experienced. Or for when I'm feeling more angsty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

Today I realized something about you, Zuko. You are figuratively _and_ literally, well... hard.

Let's start with your hardened heart. It's like you've got a giant lock on it, barbed wires around it, and a pack of vicious armadillo-wolves guarding it. It makes me wonder if you were always like this. Did you ever give trust freely? Have you ever loved without fear of being hurt?

And then there's the physical hardness… you can't imagine how much I'm blushing right now! Sure, you were always handsome, but when I accidentally caught you swimming in the river, with no shirt on… let's just say you _definitely_ weren't lacking in the muscles department.

I realized the first part today, when I tried to talk to you. It's going to take me _forever_ to get past that hard barrier you have over your heart. Will you ever trust me, Zuko? Will you ever trust anyone? How can we be friends if you don't trust me? How can you love me if you don't take a chance every once in a while? I'm not going to hurt you; I could never do that to you. You're too vulnerable, too… broken.

I'm going to mend your heart back together, Zuko, if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to find all the tiny pieces of your shattered soul and sew them back together _one by one. _I don't care if it takes me an eternity; you are what matters most to me.

It's a good thing GranGran taught me how to sew.

Now, I'm sure you know how I realized the second part. When we were sparring in the clearing in the woods, and I tripped you with my water whip, I never meant for you to knock me over and fall on top of me! Although, I must say, I wasn't exactly disappointed that I got to feel every, single muscle on your hardened chest… sometimes I wonder if you fell on purpose. I'll have to ask you about that one day.

But Zuko, please, open up to me. You need to in order to love me, and I can see that you want to._ I _want you to. I _need_ you to.

-Katara

**HoFSoW**


	7. Furry Kiss

**This is… odd. Hope you like it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

"Katara…" Zuko whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist before he leaned in to plant a kiss on her soft, furry lips…

_Wait a second… furry?_

"GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID LEMUR!" Zuko yelled, and Momo jumped off his head, his chirp sounding almost like a laugh as he got as far away from Zuko as was possible.

"UGH!" Zuko yelled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, before he looked around the camp.

Sokka and Toph were literally rolling on the floor, pointing at Zuko and laughing their heads off, while Aang raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and Iroh slept contentedly on his sleeping bag. Only when he noticed Katara's gaping jaw did his blush set in.

After everyone finally went to sleep, Zuko began to settle back down in his sleeping bag until Katara's soft whisper stopped him.

"Did you say _my name_ before you kissed Momo?"

"Aww, man, do you have to remind me that I kissed Momo?"

"That's not what I asked, Zuko." Katara scolded.

"Well, uhh, I…"

"_Don't _lie to me."

Looking in her eyes, Zuko saw just how serious Katara was and figured maybe it was better _not_ to lie to her. There was a full moon tonight, after all.

"Uhhm… yeah…" Zuko whispered so faintly Katara barely heard his answer.

Taking two steps closer to him, Katara knelt down next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes before she placed a delicate, lingering kiss on his cheek. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed as she placed another on his scar, whispering sensuously in his ear.

"I'd kiss your lips, but I think there's still a little residue from Momo's butt on them."

"I kissed his _BUTT_?!?"

**HoFSoW**


	8. The Elements

**Winter depresses me and this drabble is odd. It's like one giant metaphor. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its characters. I do, however, own the cutest purple sweater in the world.**

She kneels beside the water, wondering why the world contains so much pain, why there are so many broken hearts that have yet to be mended. She lifts the water, bending it around her, healing her wounds as well as she can. But water can only heal so much.

She sits upon the earth, picking flowers, sighing when she sees that they are the last of the season. The rose buds struggle to grow, but their efforts are in vain, for all the odds are against them. The earth is no longer supple, but dry and unforgiving.

The wind causes her hair to whip around her face, the harsh breeze biting into her skin. What has she done to deserve this? What happened to the sweet winds of spring? Her hopes have flown away with them, perhaps never to be seen again.

The sun is high in the sky, yet it offers her no warmth, no relief from the cold feeling in her heart that slowly eats away at her soul. The days go by, and she stares longingly at the light, praying for a just a moment's worth of freedom from her pain.

But it does not come.

And as she looks back down to the water, a tear escapes her nearly cried-out eyes, creating ripples in the water it drops on. But as the ripples disappear, a new reflection looks back at her, one with a scar on its face, and wings on its back.

She slowly turns to see _him_ there, staring at her, only the wings are gone. Somehow he explains everything to her, yet he never uses words.

He explains that healing takes time, and although water heals physical wounds, only love can heal her emotional scars. So he kneels beside her and embraces her, promising to always be there when he needs her.

When she looks to the dying flowers, he turns her attention to the one that grows despite the weather; despite its pain. This flower will keep the others alive by its example, and by showing her this, he gives her hope, and she becomes the growing flower.

She asks about the winds, and why they are so cruel now, when they were once so refreshing. He tells her that the breezes she knows and loves so well will always return, and all she must do is wait for them. So she waits, and he helps her dream.

Her heart cries out, desperate to leave the cold behind, and he tells her that he will be her warmth; he will shelter her from the cold. And now she understands that love will keep her heart alive.

She looks to the water, seeing the reflection of his wings again, and her heart slowly begins to heal. She sees the flower that grows amongst the ice, neither withering nor struggling, and learns to hope. She feels the cold winds on her face, and remembers the warm breezes of spring, and she dreams again.

And she looks to _him_, looks in his eyes, and she falls in love.

**HoFSoW**

**Yes, the angel was Zuko, and the girl was Katara, in case you didn't catch that.**

**Tell me what you think, please.**


	9. The Seven Guidelines

**2359 hits, and only 16 reviews. Do you hear me? ****Two thousand****three hundred****fifty-nine**** hits, and only ****SIXTEEN**** reviews.**

**You're all a bunch of poopyheads. Yeah, that's right. POOPYHEADS.**

**Why do I even write for you people? God alone knows. So I've decided to make yall a set of guidelines for reviewing.**

Well, here we go.

**ZUTARA REVIEWING GUIDELINES:**

**One:** When reviewing Zutara, always be sure to critique the author's work, yet still mention the parts about the chapter that you enjoyed. This both helps the author grow and boosts their confidence.

**Two: **Humor is highly encouraged. Examples:  
1. Threatening to send bounty hunters after the author if he/she does not update soon.  
2. Professing your undying love for the author.

3. Twitching, laughing like a mad scientist, and/or wheezing due to lack of updates.

**Three:** Giving the author treats is highly encouraged. Cookies, chocolate, brownies, ice cream, cake, and chocolate-covered strawberries are a few of my favorite things.

**Four:** Requests and Challenges. Every author has their preference. Some love requests and/or challenges, some despise them, I, however, do not mind them, as long as you don't get your hopes up when it comes to expecting me to write what you want me to. I'm out of ideas for quick drabbles, so I've got a challenge for you guys: Give me the first and last line of a drabble, and a random object, and I'll write some craziness for you.

**Five:** Squeeing, squealing, glomping, hugging, giving chocolate to, and kidnapping the author for your own purposes are also encouraged, although some authors may not take too kindly to being kidnapped. I wouldn't mind, personally. Just don't forget to give me my daily dosage of chocolate. Happy dances are laughing fits are also nice.

**Six:** Describe the story with as many adjectives as possible. For example, fabulous, fantastic, fantabulous, awesome, wicked awesome, wicked freaking awesome, amazing, magnificent, beautiful, inspiring, enthralling, original, and so on and so forth.

**Seven:** One word is better than no words. A simple: "Amazing." is better than nothing. I'm not asking for much here, kids. 

**I would, however, like to express my undying gratitude to the sweet, sweet people who have reviewed, by giving them cookies. Any type of cookie you like. Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, snicker doodles, anything. passes out the cookies  
**

**Oh, and here's your little bit of Zutara: **Zuko kissed Katara.** THE END!**

**  
HoFSoW**


	10. Dusk to Dawn

**Three chapters in one day!! YAY! I'm making up for lost time. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.  
**  
She never thought any man could be good enough to make her want to remove the necklace around her neck, but then again, she never thought she liked roses, or surprises, or the color red, for that matter...

She never thought any of those things until the day he danced into her life.

Red held new meaning for her now… Zuko was red. That meant red was good. Red gave her fuzzy feelings and made the world spin and drove her absolutely _crazy_. Red kissed her until she couldn't breathe and then kissed her some more. Red was _good._

Roses were predictable, cliché; any halfwit could buy a rose for the girl he liked, but now… now a single rose was all he had to give her to make her fall in love with him all over again. Roses were her oxygen.

Unexpected gifts and surprise visits were now a common occurrence, and not an unwelcome one. He bought her jewelry, cooked her favorite meal for her, put flowers in her hair… and Katara certainly did not disdain the countless amounts of surprise kisses he gave her.

When she opened her eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror, standing behind her, he looked as picture-perfect as ever, and she smiled at his reflection. He smiled softly, nervously back.

She was surprised when she realized rose petals were strewn across the floor of his bedroom; his bedroom filled with so much red Katara would have cried had she been here but a year earlier. She was surprised when she realized he had fastened a new necklace on her throat.

"Be my wife."

And she was more than just surprised at the answer that leapt from her heart to her lips.

"Yes."

**HoFSoW**


	11. Tell Me More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

It was something Katara did often; sitting in Zuko's lap was simply second nature to her. It was as habitual to her as her morning routine. Wake up, bathe, fix hair, the usual. Make dinner, sit in Zuko's lap, _eat_ dinner. She had never once given it a second thought.

The first time she truly pondered why it was so natural to her was when she felt something soft and smooth press against her temple. Katara looked up to see Zuko looking straight into her eyes and… could it be… a smirk on his lips?

"You like that?" he murmured.

Shoving down the butterflies that threatened to control her, she sent Zuko a smirk of her own and replied, "What if I don't?"

"Then I will be utterly humiliated and leave most promptly."

Afraid he might actually leave her, she swiftly returned to her previous, playful manner, "and what if I do?"

A mischievous grin spread across Zuko's face until he wiped it away and replied in the most serious tone he could muster, "Then I will be tempted to kiss you again, only possibly more than once, and not just right here," he kissed her temple again for effect, "and I promise you, _you'll like that, too_."

_  
_"Oh?"

"Oh," he nodded, continuing with that deep, husky voice of his, speaking slowly so that each word had its intended effect, "without a doubt. I'll start with your collarbone, plant a few kisses there until I have you shivering, and certainly not from the cold." He moved his finger along her collarbone to demonstrate, "Then I'll move my lips to your neck, maybe use a little firebending there to warm them up, kiss you until you're moaning and begging me to make my way to your lips. Then I'll finally do as you desire, but I'll stop, just millimeters away from your mouth, until you can't stand the tension any longer and close the distance yourself."

"I…" she had difficulty speaking since his fingers rested on her lips, "I like the sound of that."

"Do you?" he drawled and stroked Katara's left cheekbone to see her ever-present blush turn a deeper crimson.

"More than you know." She whispered, thoroughly embarrassed.

Zuko, not to her surprise, was a man of his word.

**Review, please!!**

**HoFSoW**


	12. Stuck Beneath the Green

**Christmas special! Yay! I believe this might be my first one-shot since the finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters and claim no rights to them. I do, however, own the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. *Squee!***

**Katara's P.O.V.**

It had been a wonderful party, really. We'd played games, decorated the tree, exchanged presents, and even made snow angels like we were kids again. I'd been having a lovely time. Truly, I had. At least until I found myself ever so awkwardly trapped underneath the mistletoe with a certain fire bending, golden-eyed, handsome (_wait… since when was he handsome?_) exiled prince that had just recently joined our little group.

This simply wasjust _not_ the way things were supposed to work out.

I was supposed to come to Aang's little Christmas party, have a good time, and go home. No standing under the mistletoe with said fire bending prince (err… ex prince) was ever a part of my schedule. Not once when planning my evening's events did I ever think _this_ would occur.

After all, this was _Zuko_. Zuko of the same Fire Nation that killed my mother. Zuko who was angry and immature and always pestering me about forgiveness or some such nonsense and angsty and leaning closer and oh so very handsome and… _oh my._

_Zuko who… who is currently placing a hand on the small of my back… who's pulling me closer… who I've just discovered has a very muscular chest… who has very soft lips… who… who's jumbling up my thoughts… Did he just murmur my name? Oh my…_

Alright, perhaps Zuko isn't all that bad. Perhaps he is handsome and sweet and always going out of his way for me and offering to help me with dinner and… maybe I do forgive him for what happened in Ba Sing Se.

Maybe I wish we'd be trapped under the mistletoe more often.

HoFSoW


	13. Lesson Learned

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters, ideas, etc.**

Zuko is not supposed to die.

Katara is not supposed to be alone.

They are supposed to grow old and crabby together and he is always supposed to be there to make her laugh.

He is supposed to be there to move aside her hair and grace the curve of her neck with a kiss so soft and sweet she nearly dies of contentment.

She is not supposed to be tired and weary and angry and sad and so full of emotions she forgets how to concentrate.

Their son is not supposed to be raised without a father to love him, to guide him, to teach him to hunt and fish, to show him how to be the perfect Fire lord, as he was.

She is supposed to dress in red to match him, not simply because she is now Fire Nation.

She is supposed to dress in blue to contrast with him, not simply because she was born Water Tribe.

He is supposed to be at her side as together they rule this nation constantly so familiar and so foreign to her.

They are supposed to be the couple that brings the nations back into harmony.

The good do not always come to good ends; this is a lesson she has learned through a great deal of suffering.

Zuko is not supposed to die.

**Angsty two chapters, I know… I'm just now letting it get to me that they aren't together canonically. **

**-HoFSoW**


	14. Destiny and Freedom

**Song for this one-shot (replace the DOT with a period): http://wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=zeoGAKXsMjE&feature=PlayList&p=5915335958A67582&index=1&playnext=2&playnext_from=PL**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the show Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters, ideas, etc.**

They were the lovers that were always meant to be, but never were.

The anguish they would never feel, the love they would never allow to exist, the far from perfect but far from unfulfilling life they could experience, all of it... gone, and not even the spirits know why.

The two were formed for each other, created for each other, destined for each other; each strand of hair on her head and each speck of gold in his eyes made for the other. They were so perfect, so true, so meant to be, yet human beings do not always follow their predestined paths. Mystery prevails and they choose otherwise for reasons unfathomable.

He will never wrap his arms around her. She will never enjoy his silent company. They will never cry for lost love. They will never weep for a broken heart, at least not openly.

Maybe her subconscious warns her of the passion she would feel and turns her away from it. Maybe his understands the sacrifices they would have to make and knows all too well that he would give up everything he is in a heartbeat to be with her. Maybe that is why they fled. Maybe that is why they deny themselves. Maybe they knew they would lose they would lose themselves in each other.

After all, the ultimate, epic, quintessentially true love stories are only for a select few, and not always the greatest or the strongest of us. The stories we all yearn to live, the stories only few of us will truly attempt to grasp, the stories even fewer of us will actually manage to hold onto… this is the type of story they had within their reach, the story they scorned so gracefully and quietly that even they scarcely knew they had committed the deed.

But they are not blind, though they pretend to be. When they glance upon each other they acknowledge neither longing nor desire, neither covetous heart nor aching soul. Their silent pleas are far too deeply imbedded for such declarations.

With this lack of real awareness they do that which they have been trying so hard to avoid; without realizing it they have quite artfully lost themselves. Through denying each other they deny themselves. They give up what they could have been; what they should have been, their hearts satiated with a sense of logic but barren of truth and passion.

Painful memories ever-present in their minds tug at injured hearts not torn enough to be unfixable but just enough to be too stubborn to try; too stubborn to even consider the possibility. They return to their companions with a sense of emptiness they will never understand and never be able to quell. And so they are and forever shall be the lovers that were meant to be but never were. For in life we chose our fates, for better or for worse, and often we do not know which we have chosen.

**Give me a nice review and I'll write a one-shot just for you. Hey, that rhymed!  
**

**-HoFSoW**


	15. Unveiled Letters Part II

**I had originally made this with all sorts of scratch marks on it to make it seem more Zuko-y but won't let me put those on here and now he seems really OOC. Nuurgh. Man, it was so much better that way... *whines***

Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

Katara,

I don't know whether or not you meant for me to read the letter you wrote but it got me thinking.

Today, I realized something about you, Katara. You are figuratively _and_ literally, well... soft.

I realized that you are physically soft the day we were sparring in the clearing in the woods and I fell on top of you. I must admit... I _did_ fall on purpose. You were simply breath-taking, your hands moving so gracefully alongside your element. I wouldn't have stopped myself had I possessed the ability to. You seemed so soft, so fragile, I was afraid I would crush you. You can't imagine how irresistible you looked. I don't mean to say you aren't strong, I just-Never mind.

You are literally soft in that you take care of every one you love with a passion I've never fully understood. You even look after those you don't know. You give, and you give, and you give more. It's like there's no end to the amount you can sacrifice. But I fear for you, Katara. I fear one day you'll give too much of yourself and you won't know what to do.

So I ask of you - I beg of you, let me be the one you fall on when you've given yourself away. Let me give back to you all that you've given to me. Let me be the one who reminds you of who you are. You say that I am hard? Then let me be your rock.

I am trying to open up to you. I do want to lo- I would... rather tell you the rest in person.

–Zuko

**-HoFSoW**


	16. Unveiled Letters Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

It is a new Zuko; this person before her. Or maybe it is a side of the old one that she has not seen before now. He is vulnerable and a little weak but still strong enough to be her rock.

"I do... I do want to love you, Katara." He stutters, and she does nothing but stare. He scratches his neck, a nervous habit he has recently picked up, and continues, "I want to... give you everything you need. I... I want you to want to love me, too."

The whole situation seems surreal. Katara wrote Zuko a letter, he found it. She is still not sure whether or not she wanted him to. He wrote her a letter back. Now they are attempting to talk about said letters.

He looks at her questioningly but she doesn't respond; can't respond. _He wants to love me. He wants me to want to love him. _She lifts the crumpled piece of paper that has been resting in her hand and just barely musters up the strength to pull her eyes from his. They land on the paper, and Zuko realizes it is his letter.

Her eyes seem to scan across it, stopping here and there. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and she bites her lip as if to stop it. She is acting true to her nature; soft and shy and a little scared. Taking one of his hands in hers, she sits down and he follows. He is completely silent now, listening to her though she does not speak. She looks at him tentatively, and then gives him a slow, hesitant smile.

He seems to sigh in relief and smile back at the same time. He lies down on the grass and takes her with him. Slowly, cautiously, he wraps one arm around her. She blushes but does not push him away.

And that is enough for him, for he is her rock, strong and unwavering.

**-HoFSoW**


	17. That's Not My Name

**I don't know what to think about this… just a little moment they had, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

"Sure, babe."

_Whoah, whoah, whoah. Hold up._ What_ did he just call me?_

"Ah, what was that?"

"I said sure."

"No, no, you said something after that."

"Uhh… sure, babe?"

_Oh. No. He. Didn't._

"Look,_ sweetheart_," Katara said, raising one finger sassily in the air, "I don't know how they treat girls in your precious Fire Nation, but down south, they raise us with pride; with a sense of worth. I am not your 'babe' or your 'darlin' or whatever the heck else entertains you. 'Babe' is not my name. It's Katara. Repeat after me, nice and slow, Ka-tar-a. Got it? Katara. Think you can manage that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Say it."

Zuko sighs indignantly and mutters "Katara."

"What was that?"

"Ka-tar-a. Happy?"

"Yes." And the smirk on her face is so cute Zuko almost forgives her.

**-HoFSoW**


	18. Painting

**This one's for MTBlack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**This song fits in better at the end than the beginning, but it's so pretty I couldn't keep it from you. Remove the DOT to listen to it. http://wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=BNdPK7R26QY&feature=related**

"I didn't know they taught… what did you call it?"

"Painting."

"Oh yes, painting. I didn't know they taught that in the Fire Nation."

"That's because it's only taught to the royalty and richest of the nobles. Paints are very expensive."

"Yet you still managed to bring your supplies with you."

"Yes, it was one of the few things I couldn't leave behind. It… it reminds me of my mother. She was very fond of painting."

"Oh. I see."

There is a long silence before Zuko speaks again.

"Turn your head just a little to the left."

Another pause.

"Perfect."

His eyes touch her face. His brush whistles smoothly across the canvas.

_Eyes closed. Deep breath. Tilt your head. Eyes open._

His eyes return to her face.

"Turn your whole body about 90 degrees. No, towards me. No, no, more like…"

Suddenly he is behind her, breath ghosting her neck, hands on her hips, and lifting her effortlessly so that she faces just the way he wants her to. He holds her as if she is made of glass; breakable, beautiful, and valuable.

"…this. Now lift your left leg up a little more." Katara lifts, as instructed. He huffs quietly at her and his hand is sliding up her leg, lifting it ever so lightly.

_Breathe._

_Does he know what he's doing to-_

Just. Breathe.

"Now your face, move it this way."

One hand moves from her hip to her waist, resting there. His fingers are but a whisper on her skin from her jaw to underneath her chin, lingering longer than necessary where they do not belong but seem to fit so well, and she feels her face being turned upward toward his ever so slowly.

It is a happily content, acceptant thought that enters her mind next.

_He knows._

**-HoFSoW**

**Review if you like.**


	19. Halfway Down

**I've never done a songfic before, and I've never wanted to until now.**

Song is: "I'll Say My Piece" by ChesterSee and Andy Lange  
http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=6E9oS8tx0Ko&feature=channel_video_title  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

_"You walk when I run. You talk when I'm stunned. You're real when I'm fake. You're strong when I'm breaking down."_

I am broken. I am tired. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm tired of this war… of the constant battling, the endless struggle… It seems as if we can never win. Will this go on forever? Will it?

Why? Why do I bother?

_"You're whole when I'm lost. You know every line I've crossed. You're close, but this time I've gone too far. I'm holding onto hope but taken back by fear. I'm knowing what I've done and why I'm standing here." _

When I'm with you, however… I forget. Even if only for the smallest moment, I forget everything I've been through and I remember _who I am inside. _Who I _really _am.

Don't let me crash, Zuko. I'm halfway down the well and if someone doesn't pull me back up soon, I might be lost down here forever. So please, take my hand. Pull me up and put my feet on solid ground, and don't ever let me fall again.

Love me.

**-HoFSoW**

**Review if you like.**


	20. You're in Jai Ho

**After you read this drabble you'll understand what I feel like on a dance floor, if that makes any sense to you.**

_**Assume Katara is in her Fire Nation outfit. She has never been to the nation before. Zuko is already part of the group but Katara does not yet fully trust him.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

Katara has taken her first steps into the Fire Nation. The people here are so different from what she is accustomed to. Everything they do is done with such… passion. She hears a rhythmic beating and turns to her left to see a girl her age performing an exotic dance like none she has seen before in an outfit that is barely proper. To the girl's left is a man banging on a huge set of drums with nothing but his hands. Spices waft through the air so heavily she feels she can barely breathe. The crowd around the girl does not seem to notice, however. They have their hands in the air, clapping to a beat Katara does not recognize. The sun falls over the horizon, casting a dim, red light upon each of them.

Some small part of Katara's mind is drawn to the dark; drawn to this odd feeling she experiences as she ventures further into the Fire Nation. She is frightened, curious, and allured, but most of all, she is drawn like a moth to a flame to this strange, mysterious, and dark land so new to her. Subconsciously she moves with the crowd that steps onto a train. At first she does not realize she is being followed, but the back of her neck tingles and she glances over her shoulder ever so inconspicuously to see a dark silhouette hiding in the shadows of the train.

_Keep moving, _she thinks, _Pretend you belong here._

She sways across the floor in an attempt to seem more like the natives and glances over her shoulder once more. The man's face is still in the shadows but she catches a glimpse of one entrancing, golden eye. Katara is accustomed to the adrenaline that pumps through her veins but the odd churning in her stomach is a new sensation to her. Something causes her to sit down at the very back of the train and she finds herself undulating to the drums just outside the window.

It is completely dark now as Katara waits for the train to start moving, adrenaline still rushing through her. She feels a hand on her leg and she does not jump, acting as if she was expecting this hand. The hand slowly moves up her side to her waist and the warmth of this man's fingers against her bare skin forces a gasp from her lips. Her head finally turns to see him. His face remains cast in the shadows but the train jolts to a start and flashes of light whip across his visage.

_Zuko?_

_ZUKO?_

"Zuko!" She scampers as far back from him as she can in the small, cramped booth she chose previously.

"Shh," he whispers, placing a warm finger on her open mouth to silence her, "I won't hurt you."

For some reason she believes him.

Zuko moves his hands to Katara's arms and this time she does not shrink away from his touch.

_What am I doing?_ She asks herself, but his hands moving slowly up and down her arms manage to throw this thought to the winds. She unwittingly arches her back and a hiss escapes his lips. Their faces move closer, closer, spices still swirling through the small amount of air between them.

_Closer…_

And the train jerks to a stop. People begin to file out. Zuko does not move, and Katara wonders how one of his hands ended up on her waist and one of hers ended up in his hair.

Katara's eyes twinkle, she smirks, and Zuko furrows his brow in confusion.

Suddenly Katara is no longer beneath him. As soon as he recovers he sees her to his right, already halfway out of the train. She stops for just a minute to wiggle her fingers just enough to make him wonder if she is beckoning him and she disappears.

Zuko is out of his seat and on her trail in half a second.

He finds himself in a marketplace, with workers bustling about. He knows this village. The locals call it _Jai-ho_. He pulls his hood over his head to cover his scar and scans the village for her.

_There_, a flash. Her skin, dark against everyone else's, gives her away.

As Katara evades Zuko, unsure of whether or not she wishes for him to catch her, she notes that even as the people of this nation walk they move in such a way that they seem to be dancing, though there is no music. It is as if the same song constantly plays in each Fire Nation citizen's heart.

_Move, Katara, move!_

More drums. Everywhere she goes, she finds more drums. The only difference between these and the previous ones is that these have a white powder falling off of them each time the drummer strikes them. The smell of the powder invades her senses where spices were once prevalent. It is a thicker and sweeter than the spices.

"Fish! Get your free _Apiat_ fish right here!" a merchant yells. Seeing her dark skin, the merchant recognizes Katara as a foreigner and promptly flocks to her side.

"M'lady, you look like the type to know a good fish when you see one. Can't you see the undeniable quality of this one?" he asks, practically throwing the fish in her face, "Only 23 _yena_ and you've got a gourmet dinner tonight!"

The same warm hand she is beginning to recognize is around her waist in a protective embrace.

"My wife will be buying no _Apiat _today, sir, thank you." Zuko says, and begins to pull Katara away.

"Wait, I'll give you a discount! Only 15 _yena _for the lovely young couple!" the merchant yells after them. Zuko rolls his eyes but Katara feels his arm heating up progressively. He pulls her into an alley and shoves her against the cold wall, pinning her with an arm on each side of her.

"_What did you think you were doing?" _he whisper-yells at her, fury evident in her voice.

"Talking to a guy about fish! What's the big deal?" Katara answers, keeping any further thoughts about Zuko's current attitude to herself for the time being.

"Don't you realize you could've been killed? Or worse… kidnapped and…" he shakes his head angrily as if trying to clear his thoughts. He pulls her into his arms and crushes her to his broad chest.

"Alright, Zuko, you're overreacting." Katara answers as she tries to pull away, though Zuko notes that her voice is shaking just slightly, "It's just a marketplace. The guy was trying to sell me some fish, not kidnap me."

"_Sell you fish_, ugh. Katara, you're in _Jai-Ho_. Trust me, he was not trying to sell you fish."

Katara rolls her eyes in an unknowing imitation of his earlier actions. "Fine, Zuko, but I'm fine now. You can let me go." She says, though she no longer pushes away from him. Neither of them moves as the minutes slowly tick by. Katara lets out an almost inaudible sigh, bites her lip, looks up at Zuko, then rests her head on his chest.

Zuko freezes, unable to believe what's just happened for the briefest of moments, then rests his chin atop her head and pulls Katara closer.

"Katara." He says, and she wonders why it sounds like a compliment.

"Yes?" she whispers back.

"Don't go out here alone again."

She is resigned to this mandate. Some primal part of her understands it; understands why he issued it, though she knows she is not obliged to obey it. It sounds like an order, but truly he is begging, pleading, and she understands this.

This is why she doesn't stop herself from reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a delicate kiss on his cheek, taking his hand, and heading for the market with him in tow.

**-HoFSoW  
**

***Note: May be continued. I'll accept any ideas for a continuation.**

**-Review if have pancakes in your shoes.**


End file.
